


All Is Calm

by ominousrum



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Universe, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Kristoff and Anna struggle with what gifts to give one another at Christmas..





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "My True Love Gave to Me"

Kristoff didn’t have much experience with panic. The most alarming moments living with his troll brethren were usually caused by a youngster leaping on his chest to wake him up. These were things he got used to, the muscle memory eventually settling on hugs rather than fight responses. However as Christmas approached Kristoff found panic and anxiety were increasing steadily.

Things with Anna had been going well. As well as he could have expected considering he was essentially a commoner attempting to court royalty. Kristoff was sure this was uncharted territory for the Arendelle aristocracy which he admitted did make him feel slightly better that even his bumbling efforts could have no comparison. Anna seemed to brave it all with a smile and one look into her eyes banished all doubt.

Anna had come into his life like a bolt of lightning. A stubborn, impulsive, opinionated, sweet, thoughtful, amazing bolt of lightning. Kristoff wanted to be able to tell Anna how much she meant to him, to get the perfect Christmas gift for her. His heart sank every time he realized he had nothing to offer her. _What could a princess even want, when she could already have anything she desired?_

So panic bubbled in his stomach and caught in his throat and made his palms sweaty and why was it he couldn’t shut his brain off for a minute?! Kristoff knew this new life was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Anna was the best possible completely unavoidable life-altering total chaos he could have ever hoped for. Kristoff understood without question that any peace he had in his ice-harvesting life that he may have traded for said chaos was worth it.

Knowing this made his panic all the more palpable when he thought he may ruin his chances with Anna due to his utter uselessness. Kristoff tried to talk to Sven nightly about what he should do, which usually resulted in Sven snorting his disdain as if to say _Things would be easier if everyone were simply content with carrots._

_***_

Anna winced as she bit her bottom lip for the twentieth time that day. She noted her hands were starting to ache from wringing her hands in her skirt so often. _Maybe some chocolate would help calm me down, she thought, eyes desperately panning the room._ _No, **focus** Anna!_

Elsa had tried her best to assuage Anna’s worry about her Christmas gift for Kristoff but as Queen she had been busy preparing all the festivities for Arendelle and ensuring the Christmas feast would go off without a hitch. Anna found herself momentarily relieved when Elsa would smile her way and tell her everything would be fine, only to have her heart flutter madly the second Elsa had left the room. _It **had** to be perfect!_

_What am I even **doing?**_ Anna lamented, pacing the library and adding a small hop to every eighth step. Anna knew Kristoff was not the sentimental type, she didn’t expect him to sing her sonnets or write her poetry. That made her choice of Christmas gift all the more risky.

_What else would I even get an ice harvester? I can’t get him another new sled. Wait, should I destroy the new one accidentally so I can- **No, no Anna.** That’s the silliest idea you’ve ever had. _

Anna had experienced a moment of revelation one night just before dawn in the midst of dreaming the castle had somehow turned into a giant pastry. She had managed to scribble down her idea en route to raid the kitchens for leftovers. First breakfast was the most important meal of the day, after all.

It had been tricky to keep her gift a secret from Kristoff, especially as she wanted to spend every possible moment with him. Fortunately Elsa had been able to offer her a plausible out claiming sister bonding time or royal duties whenever needed.

It wasn’t until the gift was finished that Anna had truly begun to worry. Moreover she wanted so desperately to find out Kristoff’s reaction that she had to lock it away to prevent herself from flinging it into his face before Christmas.

***

Although Kristoff’s panic had ebbed slightly once he settled on his gift idea for Anna, his overall feelings of inadequacy seemed only to intensify. _This is it. This waking dream will all be over after Anna realizes how little I can offer her._

Kristoff worked for hours, toiling largely by candlelight as Sven snored softly in the corner of the barn. His calloused hands moving deftly and confidently as his mind spun frantically, trying to settle on calm as though it were not dissolving like melted ice.

He couldn’t help but grin at the finished product, holding it up to the light for a waking Sven to grunt his approval. In just two short days he would be giving it to Anna, hopefully with as much composure as he could muster. _I need to use words, too. Oh god, what am I going to say?_

Kristoff’s practice speeches resulting in a lot of arm waving and ended in growls of frustration and an occasional kick to the hay. He was sure if reindeer could laugh Sven would have mocked him mercilessly.

***

Christmas morning arrived with a flurry of activity as Anna and Elsa were paraded throughout the streets of Arendelle, spreading well wishes and cheer before holding a seemingly endless Christmas lunch for all members of the royal court. Anna ate all twelve courses within mere seconds of them appearing before her, keeping one eye on the clock and the other at Elsa’s increasing annoyance at her behaviour. Anna had made her promise to allow Anna and Kristoff time alone as soon as their duties were over, expecting them both back in the evening for a smaller celebration.

The dessert spoon rattled loudly as it twirled out of Anna’s hand and into the waiting bowl, Anna pausing briefly to curtsey with an exaggerated flourish before nearly leaping backwards to her room.

Anna found Kristoff hitching Sven to the sled in the stables, her slender hands carefully balancing her gift wrapped in silken red fabric behind her back.

“Happy Christmas!” Anna kissed Kristoff’s cheek as his hand fell to her hip.

“Happy Christmas, Anna.” Kristoff absently patted his shirt pocket and inhaled a shallow breath. “I thought we could take a ride to that clearing I showed you a while ago… I’ve got blankets and it’s not far.”

“Sounds perfect!” Anna chirped, attempting to smile her worry away. “Oh and don’t worry, Sven, your gift is back at the castle.” she said with an affectionate pat to the reindeer’s hide.

The ride to the clearing was uncharacteristically silent as Kristoff and Anna let their nerves muffle any hope of conversation. Kristoff drove Sven much too fast for a leisurely ride resulting in them arriving within minutes.

Kristoff laid the thick wool blankets atop the soft snow and offered a hand to Anna who was still clutching the gift against her chest protectively.

“So it really is a beautiful day, don’t you think? I’m so glad the sun is shining even if it is a bit colder than I’d like and here I got you this for Christmas I really hope you like it but I’ll understand if you don’t please open it now!” Anna thrust the present into Kristoff hands and paused to take a breath.

Kristoff kept thinking how badly he wanted to kiss her as he laughed and began untying his gift. He unwrapped a wooden box depicting a miniature room complete with a miniature Kristoff, miniature Anna, miniature Elsa, miniature Sven, miniature trolls and what Kristoff imagined were miniature ice blocks. All made from wood and fabric and glass. It took him a moment to notice the glowing crystal fragments adorning the perimeter of the room. He looked at Anna, speechless.

“Okay I realize this is kind of odd but hear me out. I know it’s been weird for you, adjusting to life with me in it and attending formal balls and having to do a bunch of things you don’t want to do. I just wanted to do something to show you that this can be your home now. Arendelle is your home and we’re all a part of your life. So I included all parts of your life. I uh- I mean I hope you think of me as a part of your life and that me is someone you want to continue to have in your life otherwise this is a really bad idea and can you please just say something?” Anna pleaded, her breath catching in her throat as she awaited Kristoff’s response.

Kristoff carefully laid the room to the side as he cupped his hands around Anna’s face for a kiss. He let himself float happily away for a moment as he felt her lips curve into a relieved smile.

“It’s wonderful, thank you. Where did you get fire crystals? Also how did you even do all of this?” Kristoff said as they broke apart.

“Oh Bulda helped me with those. And I don’t know! I had some pretty great inspiration!” Anna beamed at him, her hands folded around his.

“So I uh have something for you. I made it myself but I haven’t actually made anything like this before, so I hope it’s alright.” Kristoff fumbled with his pocket before pulling out a small parcel wrapped in the same fabric as his sash and tied with twine.

Anna let out a squeal as she tore the twine and fabric away in one fluid motion. Her jaw fell open as she inspected the delicately carved wooden heart-shaped locket in her hand, a finely spun silken ivory cord laced through a small arch at the top. Her fingers traced the intricate patterns that were burned into the edges of the locket, filigrees flaring out from tiny flowers.

“I know it isn’t much. I just thought-“ Kristoff felt his chest splinter into a nearly unbearable heat. “Well, you have my heart so…” He struggled to keep looking at Anna’s face though he felt he wouldn’t be able to stand any disappointment that would inevitably fall across it.

“Kristoff- this is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Tears were pooling in Anna’s eyes as she flung her arms around him, her hands pressing tightly into his sandy hair. “I love it.”

Anna carefully tied the locket around her neck and wrapped her fingers around it as if she wanted to be sure it really existed. Kristoff felt relief flood through him as he wound an arm around Anna’s shoulders.

“For what it’s worth you have my heart, too.” Anna said quietly, leaning her head against Kristoff’s chest.  


End file.
